Evolution of a radio access method and a radio network in cellular mobile communication (hereinafter, also called LTE: Long Term Evolution or EUTRA: Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access) is being studied by 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). In LTE, an OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) system, being multi-carrier transmission, is used as a downlink communication method from a base station device to a mobile station device. Also, a SC-FDMA (Single-Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access) system, being single-carrier transmission, is used as an uplink communication method from the mobile station device to the base station device. Herein, in LTE, the base station device is also called eNodeB (evolved NodeB), and the mobile station device is also called UE (User Equipment).
Also, in LTE Release 10, a technology is being studied that uses multiple serving cells having the same channel structure as those of LTE Release 8/Release 9 and that performs communication between a base station device and a mobile station device (also called cell aggregation, carrier aggregation) (NPL 1). For example, the base station device and the mobile station device perform transmission and reception of information on multiple aggregated serving cells, in the same sub-frame, on multiple physical channels.
Further, in LTE Release 11, a technology is being studied that, when communication is made by using cell aggregation, a mobile station device transmits control information on HARQ (Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request) (hereinafter, also written as HARQ-ACK) and channel state information (CSI) by using a single physical uplink control channel (PUCCH) (NPL 2).
Herein, HARQ-ACK includes information indicative of ACK/NACK (Positive Acknowledgement/Negative Acknowledgement) for a downlink transport block. Also, HARQ-ACK includes information indicative of DTX (Discontinuous Transmission). Herein, DTX includes information indicative of that a mobile station device could not detect PDCCH and/or PDSCH.